


Inky Future

by Circus_Craze



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon, Self-Hatred, Violence, future sight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circus_Craze/pseuds/Circus_Craze
Summary: A failed spell has some interesting results as Joey realizes that he is now able to watch the future through a projector. Thrilled at his discovery, he invites his employees to watch with him. However, he soon finds out that the future isn't as lovely as he anticipated...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This amazing idea was given to me by the lovely Blue Sapphire, who wrote this. "Speaking of which, after I wrote the first comment, another idea popped up to me: The studio workers of the past playing the game or actually watching it as some sort of movie (or future Henry’s memories). The excuse? Joey screwed up a spell as always." Thank you so much for the idea, and I hope you all enjoy this!

The future was something that was unknown. The studio was going downhill. Everyone knew this, even Joey. You could barely even plan a day in advance, let alone further in the future. It was because of this that the workers were a bit more accepting of the mess up in Joey's spell. It didn't go all haywire and turn Sammy into an inanimate object like last time, and it didn't cause anything to clean up. 

"What did you do again exactly?" Norman asked, inspecting the projector. Everyone was standing back like it could explode any minute. Maybe it could.

"I was trying a spell and messed up." Joey said simply. 

"A recurring theme," Grant muttered, Shawn stifling a laugh at that.

"Hush you two! I'd like to see you do better!"

"My cat could do better." Sammy stated, sipping his coffee calmly. He wasn't even bothered by the glare Joey gave him.

"Anyway," Joey said, turning back to Norman. "It messed up and projected something on the wall from this. That's when I paused it and called you guys in here.

"Is there any particular reason that the letter in that image is addressed to me?" Henry asked, looking up at the projection being cast on the wall.

"Well, I did use a couple things from your desk and a strand of your hair for this." Joey braced himself to get yelled at, but Henry only sighed.

"Joey, it's the third time this week you took something from my desk."

"It's only Tuesday, too." Susie spoke, more to herself than to anyone.

"Exactly. What do I tell you, Joey?"

"To ask first, but-"

"Yes, to ask first. Why didn't you ask first?" Henry was honestly speaking to Joey like he was in preschool.

"Because I know you'd yell at me for doing another spell."

"I don't see what's so bad about that. I'm tellin' ya, Joey. If you do one more of these spells I'm-"

"Would you shut up already?! If you were outta here, you'd quit. I'm sure once we play this we'll see you, old as can be and still here mopping floors!!!"

"And probably still being underpaid!" Wally snapped back.

"Alright, no more arguing. Joey, give Wally a raise and quit yelling." Henry ordered.

"Why are you on his side?"

"Because he has to clean the whole place and you don't. Besides, you were the one who started this argument."

Joey frowned. "Fine, but when you see how great the studio is doing under my leadership, you'll all be respecting me."

"Are you sure it'll play smoothly? Also, are we sure we want to see what's on that projection? The future is the future for the reason. We're not meant to know it." A few mumbled agreements were spoken at Henry's statement.

"You're just scared that you're gonna do something embarrassing!" Joey said with a laugh. "I say we start this thing up and get going!"

"You're not the projectionist. I don't trust you at all." Sammy said flatly. He went over to Norman. "Think it's safe to run?"

"Yeah, I think it'll be fine. Better have a fire extinguisher on hand just in case, but I'm not too worried. I'm more worried about what things we're going to see on this thing."

"Yeah.... I think I might sit this one out, guys." Jack took a few steps back.

"You don't want to see what cool masterpieces we made on here?" Sammy asked. 

"I...I guess I'll stay and see, but I have a bad feeling about all of this." The lyricist was clearly nervous.

"So do I, but you have to remember: it's just a projection. Nothing on there can hurt us." Norman reminded him, patting the man on the back.

"Unless that's part of the spell." Grant muttered.

"If it is, we just throw Joey at it and run." Joey searched his best pal's face for any show of joking, but he saw none.

"Alright, fine. I can't argue with that." Joey shrugged, still a bit hurt that Henry suggested that they throw him at whatever would be trying to harm them.

"You know what that means!" Susie said enthusiastically.

"Snacks!" Wally agreed. The two went to go get some, some others following while the rest set up the projector and seats.

The employees came back in and took their seats. Joey sat right in the front row, while Jack sat by Norman and Sammy, closest to the door in case he wanted to run. Henry found himself right next to Joey, who was clearly excited. 

"Ready guys?" Joey asked, clearly ready to push play and see what was on the projection.

"Yep. But I'm just going to say this now, if there's anything that needs read on the screen, Sammy, Jack, and Susie are in charge of it." Henry spoke. 

"Fair enough," Sammy shrugged. Jack and Susie agreed. 

"How about I read stuff too?" Wally asked.

"Please no," Sammy groaned.

"I don't see why not."

"Alright, let's go!" Without waiting any longer, Joey pressed play.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They start the projection, seeing things that amaze them. No-one is prepared for how dark things get when things take an unexpected turn. All that is left are questions, and everyone is unsure whether or not they want the answers to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note, I have no clue how projectors work. This one is a magical projector though. (At least that's what I'm going with.) It has buttons on the top that basically acts as a remote. I just wanted to clear that up real quick. 
> 
> Please note that this has the remastered chapter one spoilers.

“Dear Henry, 

It seems like a lifetime since we've worked in cartoons together. Thirty years really slips away, doesn't it? If you're back in town, come visit the old workshop. There's something I need to show you. 

Your best pal, Joey Drew.” Sammy read.

“Lookie, I'm already famous!!” Joey exclaimed. “I'm still a bit upset you apparently left me.”

“Joey, c'mon now. You can't be upset with me for something that hasn't even happened yet.” Henry made a note to get rid of those job listings as soon as he got back into his office. 

Anything that Joey was going to say was interrupted by movement on the screen. A door opened and the hallway leading into the studio was shown. It still hadn't changed, the same old posters lining the wall. 

“Hey look, there's ink leaking. That's proof of Wally slacking again.”

“I'm betting that if you had been smarter and didn't probably botch a spell, there wouldn't be ink leaking in the first place!” Wally said back.

“Joey, I'm going to send you back to your office if you keep making comments like that.” Joey shut up at Henry's warning, giving one last look to Wally before quieting and turning his attention back to the screen as Henry's voice was heard. 

“Alright, Joey. I'm here. Let's see if we can find what you wanted me to see.”

“We huh? I wonder if that mysterious Linda character will finally be revealed.”

“Joey, can you be quiet for two seconds?”

“Probably not.” Joey admitted. The screen moved, like Henry was walking further into the room. The hallway gave way to a large room, a projector on and empty. There was a Bendy cutout by it, and a table with chairs. Henry could see that there was a fancy set up with the name and three giant projector reels spinning behind it.

“And that, ladies, gentlemen, and everyone else, is what Joey spent all of our money on,” Grant announced.

“That's what I'm going to spend all of our money on? That looks epic.”

“Is it even necessary?” 

“Whoever put that projector there made it crooked," Norman observed.

“Of course that would be what you focused on.”

“What? If I don't notice, who will?”

Joey couldn't argue with that. Henry went to the left, finding his old work desk with papers scattered all over the floor.

“In thirty years you couldn't give me my own office.”

“You left, remember! You were gone for thirty years! You can't exactly give an office to someone who isn't working here anymore.” 

“Well I'm here now, aren't I? I want an office, Joey.”

“Fine, I'll give you an office. I still can't believe how messy the place is.”

“You know, I'm beginnin’ to think I got outta here,” Wally said after a moment.

“I'm thinking that too,” Joey agreed. “Good for you.”

“Hey, here's my old desk. I've wasted so much time in this chair,” The future Henry spoke on screen.

“You can say that again.” Henry said to his future self. 

Sammy meanwhile was laughing at the drawing of Bendy on Henry's desk. “Henry, you have got to draw that for me.” He almost fell out of his chair.

“Oh, I'm gonna!”

“No.” Joey warned. “Don't you dare! That is terrifying.”

“Do it! Do it!” All of the workers joined the chant. Henry just laughed as his onscreen self continued on. 

“Looks like they knocked out a wall or two after I left. Guess it took a few people to replace me.” Once again the employees burst into laughter.

“That sass!” Sammy gave Henry a hi-five while Joey groaned. 

“Why do I feel insulted?”

“Because I'm clearly too good for one person to replace me alone,” Henry laughed.

“Wait a minute, did you notice that? The image on the paper moved.” Everyone was silent at Jack's observation.

“What? No way, are you sure?”

“Yeah, rewind it!” Joey rewound and they saw Jack was right.

“What the heck?! It did!! That's super freaky!” Wally exclaimed.

“Bendy is alive?! The drawings are alive?!” Henry looked bewildered. “I'm never crumbling up another drawing again. Nope. Never.”

“Yeah, and I'm not putting any of 'em in the trash.” Wally agreed. They were all silent, shocked at their new discovery. Too shocked to to comment on how someone had boarded up the restroom. Sammy did notice Norman's contented sigh as Henry turned off the projector on screen, though.

“Dreams come true.” Wally read. “Written in ink on the wall in ...Sammy's handwriting?”

“Hey, I don't write on walls. I haven't since I was a toddler. Thank you very much.”

“Well, the fact that it's there, ink is leaking from the ceiling, and no-one is around is very concerning to me. Where did everyone go, and why am I not even phased by this?” Henry asked.

“I knew this was an awful idea.” No-one spoke at Jack's quiet comment, but everyone agreed. Luckily, Susie was optimistic and convinced everyone things would be alright. Sammy helped her, although he wasn't sure himself.

“WHAT IN THE NAME OF OUR BUDGET IS THAT?!!!” Grant asked, freaking out at the sight. There was a giant room, giant gears stilled and ropes holding onto something in a pool of ink. All the future Henry said was that it could use a few dry cells.

“I don't know. I would love to though!” Joey was excited, perked up at the crazy sight in front of him.

“How much that must have cost…” Grant sounded near a breakdown.

“What are dry cells?” Henry asked.

“Aren't you supposed to know?”

“Hey, just because I know in the future doesn't mean I do right now. Besides, the less I know, the longer that this is in the future.”

“Joey, please tell me you're not going to attempt any of this in real life.” Grant spoke. 

Joey shrugged. “What? It looks cool.” The poor accountant only facepalmed, worrying about their budget. 

Future Henry picked up two things on screen and put them in slots. They had to be the dry cells, the current Henry assumed. 

“Let's see what you're hiding down there, old friend.” The future Henry turned the lever, and out of it came a machine. Joey's jaw dropped at the sight of it rising from the ink. In that instant, it looked so magical. So much more magical than those plans in the top drawer of his desk. The way the light hit it was so beautiful that he thought he could tear up. He almost did, but the other employees freaking out and yelling in the background ruined the moment.

“That's true love. I have just witnessed love at first sight.” Joey sighed lovingly at the screen.

“Uh, Joey? Grant fainted.” Susie's voice killed the mood.

“Well that's just too bad for him. I'm not pausing this and waiting.”

Henry opened his mouth to say something to his best pal about this being rude, but no words would come out. The machine was obviously what Joey wanted him to see, right? But where was he? Where was everyone else? Why was his future self so calm and not questioning any of this? Henry had so many questions, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answers. He soon found out, though. It seemed the board falling from the ceiling was their warning. It scared them all, but nothing prepared them for the sight that awaited them around the corner. 

On the table was Boris, or at least what looked a heck of a lot like him. He was strapped to it like some kind of experiment. His chest was ripped open, his heart gone and a wrench in its place. Henry heard Jack let out a cry and move, probably to cover his eyes or get comfort from one of his friends. Susie let out a gasp from behind him, and he couldn't help but take Joey's hand and squeeze it, scooting himself closer to the man beside him. The man that was oddly silent and freaked out by this as well.

There were candles in the room in front of him, and a chair, like someone had been watching this. Someone sick and deranged, “Oh my God. Joey, what were you doing?” Future Henry asked, finally some emotions in his voice. 

Sammy leapt up and stopped the projection. “Joey, what in God's name is that?!” He demanded. 

“I-I don't… I don't know.”

“Why would you do something like that?! How could you?”

“I...I'd never do something like that! I swear!!”

“But you did, and the proof is right there!!!”

“Sammy, please. Just calm down.” Joey said, but his voice was quiet, like he was begging instead of asking.

“Calm down?! How do you expect me to calm down?! Susie is crying, Jack is having a panic attack, and Grant fainted!”

“Hey. Everyone is upset about this, but we can't start pointing fingers. None of this has happened yet. This is the future, and it might not even happen! This could be all some prank or something!” Henry spoke finally, his calm voice taking the edge off the tension in the room.

“H-Henry, why were you so calm?” Wally asked.

“Huh?” Henry asked, looking at the janitor.

“When you were talkin’ on there, you sounded calm, like none of this phased ya. W-What if….what if you did this?”

“Henry would never do this!” Susie stood up. “I know it!”

“Well then who did it? You?” 

“We don't know who did it. We can point fingers all day, but the point is that we don't know. The only way we might get answers is to watch this to the end, and by then, we'll be insane.” Norman said. “Now why don't we all calm down and think about this. It hasn't happened yet. That means it can be stopped. We can prevent this.” 

Everyone was silent as they considered Norman's words. “Right?” They nodded, agreeing. “Good. Now let's go take a break and get some air. Then we'll come back and decide what to do when we all have clear heads.”

At that Norman turned, whispering something to the poor lyricist before leading him out of the room, Sammy following them. The others left as well, Susie helping the now conscious Grant to the infirmary with Wally and Shawn. Everyone left until it was just Henry and Joey.

“Let's get out of here too.” Henry turned to Joey. The man wasn't moving, so Henry helped lead him out. They sat in the empty breakroom, Joey not speaking a word. “Come on Joey, say something. Talk to me.” Henry was expecting anything to leave his best friend's mouth, a string of curses most likely and angry ranting about how absurd Sammy and Wally were being. Instead, Joey was silent for a moment more before clinging to his friend and sobbing.

Henry was at a loss of what to do. In all their years of being friends, the only time Henry had ever seen Joey cry was when his mother died. That was years ago. He didn't even cry when he was diagnosed with polio. Now was a different story, however.

Henry did the only thing he could think of and hugged him tightly, holding him close and rubbing his back soothingly. “Shh, it's okay. Everything is alright.”

“No it's not,” Joey protested. “Everyone hates me now because of what I did.”

“Hey, no-one knows for sure you did that.”

“Henry, let's face it. I'm the only one crazy enough to do it.”

“Yeah, maybe you are. But still, we aren't for certain. I personally don't think it was you, and do you know why?” Joey shook his head. “Because of your reaction to it. Joey, you were horrified. If you did this willingly, you wouldn't have acted that way.”

“What if I changed? What if I turned bad and that's why you left?”

Henry tried to deny it, but deep down, he knew it could be true. He was luckily good at calming his friend. Joey soon relaxed.

“What Norman said about stopping all of this… do you think we can?”

“I know we can. I know one thing, I'm not leaving. Whatever happens, I'll be by your side. I promise.”

“Thank you Henry. You're the best.” 

Henry smiled at Joey's words. “You're welcome, Joey. Let's go and figure out what to do from here.” Joey nodded, and the two went back into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Once again, credit for the idea goes to Blue Sapphire. I hope you enjoyed, and I will hopefully have more chapters ready for you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a bit of a discussion, the employees continue to watch the future. Nothing prepares them for what's in store, though.

Once everyone all calmed down, they had a talk to discuss what they should do from here. After some suggestions of breaking the projector and getting outta there, they all agreed that they should probably continue watching. Watching was optional, of course. People could leave the room at any time, and even go home or go back to work. Whatever they chose, they'd still get paid for it and there would be no hard feelings. 

Everyone sat back down again. Henry was surprised everyone stuck around, but it seemed Norman's words gave them comfort. He was right. It was all the future, and that meant they could prevent it. One event could change everything, and it seemed everyone was going to work together to stop this.

Still, Henry felt the terror resume as they pressed play. It was strange watching through his own eyes. Wally's words rang in his ears. They were absurd, but how could they be sure he wasn't the one behind this? He was eerily calm, but then again, he had always been quiet.

His on screen self went on, finding a tape from Wally that talked about some kind of pedestals in the break room with offerings on them. 

“Well, either that tape is old, or I didn't get outta there like I thought.” Wally commented after the tape ended.

“I'm thinking that either all of us got out of there, or something a lot worse happened.” Grant said. Everyone agreed, and deep down, they all leaned to the theory that something a lot worse happened. Still, they had hope as future Henry went on it the breakroom. There were pedestals lining the walls and a switch. 

“Alright, how do I get this to work?” Future Henry asked. He seemed to have an understanding of how it worked because he left the room, running into a cutout. “Who put this here?” He asked.

“The cutouts are alive?! The cutouts, the drawings! Next thing we know, the studio itself is gonna be alive!!” Wally exclaimed.

“Everything is alive but Boris.” Susie agreed.

“I'm betting that even he was alive at some point. Something deliberately killed him, but what, and why?” Henry asked. None of them knew the answers and were left to watch. Future Henry wandered around the studio, picking up the items he needed and putting them on the pedestals. 

“Okay, that's all of them!” He said on screen as he found all of the items. He sat the remaining ones on the empty pedestals. “Now I just need to get the ink flowing somehow. There should be a switch around here somewhere. Then I can start up the main power.” He mused to himself.

“Wasn't there a switch in that one room with the projector?” Sammy asked.

“I believe there was.” Henry said with a nod. He, along with the others, jumped when a cutout peeked out at them.

“Alright, that was creepy! Whoever is messing with those cutouts is gonna get fired!” Joey threatened. Right at that instant, future Henry went into the room and the projection started up, Bendy dancing on the screen. “It was definitely Norman.”

“What? That wasn't me! If it was, I would have straightened and turned off that projection that was crooked and on earlier!”

Future Henry turned on the ink pressure, the room filling up with ink. “That's disgusting.” Wally commented. “Thank goodness I don't have to clean it up.”

“I feel sorry for whoever does, and even more sorry for whoever is going to have to do future me’s laundry.” 

“Feel sorry for me. I own the place.”

The others chuckled at Joey. Future Henry turned on the ink machine, the others all agreeing that it was probably the worst thing to do. They had no idea just how right they were. Future Henry headed back to the machine to find it was boarded up.

“Alright, which one of you boarded it up, and why?” Joey asked, obviously not expecting an answer. “And who was able to board it up that fast?”

“No, don't go towards it!!! Get out while you still can!” Jack shouted. Future Henry of course didn't listen, and everyone started yelling and freaking out when something popped out, pushing future Henry down. As the man scrambled back, the employees could see a creature that resembled Bendy, only horribly off model.

“WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING?!” Joey shouted at the screen. Future Henry was more than likely asking the same thing as he ran for the exit. The studio was flooding fast. 

“W-Well, I think it's safe to say that anyone that was still there is either dead or is soon gonna be at this point,” Wally said, his voice shaking.

“How would something like that even happen?!” Sammy demanded. “It makes no sense!!”

The studio was crumbling as ink rained from the ceiling. Future Henry continued to run, so close to the cracked open door. They could all see the small line of sunlight streaming in. They were all hoping Henry would run out into the outside world, slamming the door shut in the demon’s face. Instead, the floor gave out from under him, and down he fell.

He fell into the ink, the employees wincing at how much it must have hurt. Either Henry was unfazed, or the ink had given him a safe landing. He turned the valves to drain it without any trouble.

As the ink drained, he found a tape. It was from some man named Thomas Connor, and he talked about the ink and how horrible the pipes were. Apparently he was a repairman for the studio.

“Well, if this happens every time the ink machine is on, I don't blame him one bit!” Grant said. “I mean, how are you supposed to do anything with the studio flooding and a demon chasing you?!”

“I don't think the demon was a permanent fixture,” Joey said.

“I should hope not!”

“Imagine if it was. Someone goes to use the machine for whatever reason and the demon just bursts out all dramatically. Then you have to take down the boards and scold it for doing this for the fourth time today.” Wally chuckled at his idea.

“You know, it reminds me of...Joey.” Shawn spoke. The others looked at Joey, their eyes narrowed.

“H-Hey, there's no spells to turn myself into a demon.”

“You know, I find it scary that you looked.” Henry said.

“Well, how else would I know?”

Future Henry continued on, draining more ink as he went. He went into the room, both an axe and writing on the wall catching his and all of the others’ attention.

“The creator lied to us,” Susie read. “Who is the creator, and what did they lie about?”

“Joey is probably, right?” Grant asked. “Joey or Henry? If Bendy is alive, then one of them would be the creator.”

“Henry was gone for thirty years. Either he had some promise he never fulfilled, or this creator is Joey.”

Joey was silent at Norman's theory. He didn't understand what he would even lie about. He didn't like what this was implying, but there was no escape, especially when through one door lied a pentagram.

The room shook as images assaulted future Henry's mind. The employees could see them on the projector screen. The ink machine, an empty wheelchair, and then Bendy. At last Henry collapsed and everything faded to black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group is shocked at the ending of chapter one, but see that chapter two already has more surprises for them. One involving a certain musician.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This begins the updated chapter two spoilers.
> 
> I would just like to give a big thanks to everyone for their kudos and comments! I'm so glad to hear that a lot of you are enjoying this! I'd also like to give a big thanks to Blue Sapphire. They were the one who gave me the idea, and without them, I don't think I would have considered writing something like this! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

The screen remained black as Henry pressed pause on the projection. Everyone was silent. They were trying to put their thoughts into words as they processed this. 

“What the hell?” Wally asked at last. “What the hell did we even watch?”

“Did we just witness a murder?!” Susie asked, nearly hysterical. “Did we just see Henry's death?”

“I'm sure it didn't come to that. I'm stronger than I look,” Henry insisted, trying to calm her down.

“But it was thirty years in the future! You're old now! Besides, that's a pentagram Henry!!! Those things have power.” Henry couldn't argue with that. He was worried as he watched. Did he really witness his own death? Was that how he died? 

Beside him, Joey wasn't handling it any better. He turned to Henry, terror in his eyes. “I-I killed you. Oh my God, Henry. I killed you!!”

“What? Joey, you didn't kill me.”

“Yes I did! The images in the pentagram spelled it out! There was the machine, a wheelchair, and then Bendy! Obviously, it means that I'm Bendy! I became a wheelchair user after what happened with polio, and I used the machine to turn myself into Bendy! Then I chased you and led you to your death! I'm a murderer!”

“I always knew somethin’ was off about ya, Joey. I never thought you'd do somethin’ like this though.” 

“Neither did I, Wally! Who even am I?”

“Yer Joey Drew, obviously. You didn't do anything. This is just showing the future. Probably just some variant. There's not even a ink machine existin’ yet!” Shawn was certain his words would get through, but they didn't.

“It does exist! I have plans with its design! I was planning on making it someday!”

“Then just don't make it! Problem solved.”

“Oh, trust me! I'm burning those plans as soon as I get back to my office, Flynn!”

“Then there's hope for us and our finances after all,” Grant commented. Despite all of the horrible things they had seen, it caused the employees to chuckle, or at least crack a smile.

“Well, do we want to keep watching or just leave things alone?” Norman asked. The general consensus was to keep watching, so after allowing enough time for a bathroom break, they resumed their places and continued on.

They were all relieved to see Future Henry get up. His vision was a bit blocked by what appeared to be ink, but cleared as he blinked. “Ugh, oh my head. What happened?” He sat up and looked around the room. His axe was resting against what looked like a coffin.

“Joey, did you uh, forget to take down Halloween decorations by any chance?” Henry asked, knowing full well that was more than likely a real coffin. One with a body in it.

Joey shrugged. “Well, you know how it goes. Halloween is just too nice to only celebrate for one day.”

Future Henry spoke. “Well, I guess there's only one thing to do: press on. See if I can find a way out.” 

Henry took his axe, chopping boards over a door and quickly leaving the room. None of them blamed him one bit for it. They'd be getting out of there as quickly as they could, too. He headed down some stairs, stopping at a part of the wall with writing. Beside it was a banjo. “He will set us free,” Sammy read quietly. His voice gave everyone shivers, although they didn't know why.

“Alright, that is definitely Sammy's handwriting.” Wally spoke.

“I'm...agreeing with you on that one, Wally.” Sammy admitted.

“Who did he write about though? Who's going to set them free, and who is referring to as ‘us?’” Norman asked.

Jack shrugged. “I...I have no idea.”

“Well, I know one thing. We'll be able to tell if Jack ever shows up by his hat.” Grant said with a chuckle.

“Thirty years later and he and his hat are doing just fine.” Henry laughed. “In this state, it's unlikely, but we can hope, right?”

“I guess so, but… I'm positive I'm already dead.” Jack was somber. The others were quiet as well. 

“How did this place get so big?” Future Henry asked.

“A better question is what is this so called ‘Bacon Soup,’ and what is it doing everywhere?” Joey asked. 

“Knowing you, it's something you were sure would sell and wasted a lot of money on only to be disappointed, like I was convinced the plushies would be,” Grant said. “At least you only commissioned Shawn to do them and not a whole company. Otherwise they would be everywhere.”

“Hey look, another tape!” Susie pointed out. Luckily, Future Henry saw it as well and pushed play. Sammy cringed at the sound of his voice, then cringed some more at what he said.

“He appears from the shadows to rain his sweet blessings upon me. The figure of ink that shines in the darkness. I see you, my savior. I pray you hear me. Those old songs, I still sing them. For I know you are coming to save me. And I will be swept into your final loving embrace. But, love requires sacrifice. Can I get an amen?”

Sammy groaned, covering his face in his hands. “I said, can I get an amen?” Future Sammy asked from behind Future Henry. Henry spun around but no-one was there.

“Sammy, what on Earth? Do ya live in ta walls now?” Shawn asked.

“Shut up.” Sammy groaned louder, his face as red as a tomato. 

“I didn't view you as the religious type, Sammy.” Joey commented.

“I'm not!”

“Well, you are now!” Wally said with a laugh.

Future Henry looked around, continuing on down a hall. He saw a Bendy cutout resting against a pentagram. The employees felt themselves shiver a bit, but their horror only grew when they saw an inky figure go by carrying a cutout and muttering in what could only be Sammy's voice. Future Henry called after him, but he didn't respond. When Future Henry went the way Future Sammy had, he found a dead end with only a cutout and pentagram. No-one was laughing then.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group breaks the forth wall and encounter a strange kind of enemy for the first time.

“Where the hell did he go?” Future Henry asked. The employees wished they knew.

“Okay, let's take a second to think about this.” Joey pushed pause. “Sammy disappears, and the only things here is a pentagram, a cutout, and a switch. Then he's talking about some savior that's inky.” The others nodded, all seeming to reach the same conclusion. Obviously, they were wrong as Joey spoke. “He's teleporting through the Bendy cutouts.”

“What? Joey, I think he's teleporting through the pentagrams.” Henry said.

“Hmm… Well, I suppose that's a possible explanation. You can do that. Still, I find it odd that the cutouts are everywhere.”

“You're not the only one. That smile is going to be haunted me every time I draw him.”

“Hah, and yer not ta one paintin’ smiles on dolls fer him.” Shawn spoke. 

“At least a doll would be easier to take down than a literal demon.” Grant said.

“What if it's a demon doll?” Wally asked. Shawn and Grant both shuddered.

“Guys, a demon doll is absurd.” Henry assured them, trying to calm them down.

"Uh, actually, it’s not.” Joey said. “There's mentions of them, and how to get rid of them too. It's super hard to do. It hardly ever ends without at least one casualty.” Shawn, Grant, and Wally started silently panicking.

Henry turned to Joey with a sigh. “Thanks a lot.”

“You’re welcome.” If Joey noticed the sarcasm in Henry's tone, he just ignored it. 

“Let's just get on with the projection, shall we?”

“Oh, right!” Joey got up and pressed play.

Future Henry looked at the pentagram for a couple moments further before turning and going to this weird switch. There were three lights on it.

“I need to get power to this gate somehow. There should be a couple of switches nearby. Then maybe I can open it.”

“Why is there a gate in the studio?” Susie asked.

“Probably something to do with flooding. You saw that hallway!” Wally said.

“At the risk of getting slapped, I actually thought it was pretty how the light reflected on the ink,” Joey admitted.

“Of course you would.”

“I'm sure Sammy did too! He's made of the stuff!”

“Please don't point that out,” Sammy groaned. 

“Well, you seem to be doing great with your inky body,” Joey laughed.

Sammy didn't laugh. The others were silent at the tension as Future Henry found the three switches. He pulled the lever. As the gate rose, the group could hear this groan.

“Uh… that wasn't pleasant,” Wally commented. “What was that anyway?”

“Oh, it's just Sammy. He has a stomach ache from all the ink he probably ingested.” Joey joked.

“Joke about it one more time. I dare you,” Sammy spoke in an angry voice.

“Oh, don't worry. I will!”

Luckily, Future Henry stopped the conflict by commenting about how dark it was.

“Hey look, a tape!” Susie pointed out. Future Henry pushed play on it, and Sammy's voice filled the room. Luckily, Sammy found this recording a lot less embarrassing.

“So first, Joey installs this ink machine over our heads. Then, it begins to leak. Three times last month, we couldn't even get out of our department because the ink had flooded the stairwell. Joey's solution? An ink pump to drain it periodically. Now I have this ugly pump switch right in my office; people in and out all day. Thanks, Joey. Just what I needed: more distractions. These stupid cartoon songs don't write themselves, you know.”

“That's it. I'm finding a new music director.” 

“Joey, we said that this wouldn't cause any bias! This hasn't happened!” Henry tried to reason.

“Oh! So you only joke when you see I'm literally coated in ink, but when I say one negative thing, you're flying off the handle at me!!”

“Joey, you have to admit. It's hard to concentrate sometimes with a lot of noise. Sammy was probably just frustrated. I'm sure he doesn't mean it.” 

Joey calmed at Jack's words. He did know Sammy the best. Him and Norman. Joey nodded finally. “I suppose you're right. Sammy, you're still on thin ice.” Grant rolled his eyes at that.

“Looks like the stairwell is flooded. If I'm going to get out of here, I'll need to find a way to drain it.”

“Ya know, things are gettin’ odd around ‘ere, and it ain't just the obvious things either.”

Joey pressed pause as Henry turned to Shawn. “Really? How so?”

“Well I mean look. The stairwell is flooded and right by it is a tape explainin’ a pump switch in Lawrence's office. A bit convenient, I think.”

“Yeah! I thought I was the only one thinking that. The way the tapes are placed are odd. It's like someone went through and deliberately put them places. Like some kind of game or something,” Grant admitted.

“Definitely. Someone must have planned this. We can't say who right away with the little evidence, but it was someone smart enough to do this,” Norman said. 

“Well we can sure as hell theorize! I bet twenty dollars it's Joey!!!”

“Wally-”

“Oh yeah!!! I bet ten dollars it's you, Wally!!” Shawn shouted.

“I bet five dollars it's Norman.” Sammy offered.

“Why me? Just curious.”

“Because you're smart enough to pull this off.”

“Yeah. Well, I bet thirty it was Jack's hat!!!”

Henry facepalmed at that. “Joey, please tell me you're joking.”

“Nope! I bet something possessed his hat and made a demon spawn out of it!”

“Joey, you don't even know how absurd that is.”

Grant shrugged. “Well, it's his money. Money that he owes the studio.” Henry shrugged. He really couldn't argue with that. He resumed the projection.

Future Henry flipped the power switch. The music department board lit up. There was ink leaking from the ceiling, and puddles. Puddles Jack couldn't remember was there or not.

Future Henry walked forward and everyone shouted when a creature emerged from the puddle. “WHAT IS THAT THING?!!!” Jack shouted

“I don't know, but kill it!!” Susie yelled. It seemed Future Henry could hear because after some hesitation, he hit them. The noises they made when they died were disturbing. It was like someone choking on their own blood, Wally had said.

More came from the puddles, and almost as if on cue, the music board started playing music after the last one was killed. Any doubts they had about this being staged were alleviated. Someone had set this up. The question was who. Who would do something like this, and why? No-one was for certain, but they all had similar suspicions on who could have done it. Someone sitting right beside Henry. His best pal.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they delve deeper into chapter two, they are met with more questions and very few answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry about the wait. I hope you all enjoy!

“Alice Angel in Sent from Above,” Susie read. “I remember that episode. It was my favorite.”

“It was a favorite for a lot of people. It was the first episode Alice was in, and a lot of people loved her instantly,” Joey said, reminiscing. 

“Hey, is that a pool table?” Wally asked, interrupting the conversation Susie and Joey were having. “Why don't we have a pool table? I want one.”

“Fine. If everything can be fixed and goes well, I'll buy a pool table.”

Everyone seemed satisfied with Joey's answer as Future Henry went to the infirmary, or at least tried to. It was flooded completely.

“Well, that's a nice sign,” Henry commented sarcastically. “Joey, why don't you read it? I'm pretty sure you are the one who put it there.”

Joey sighed, cursing his future self. “Infirmary. Notice: anyone found faking illness will be docked a full week's wage. Not sick. Not paid.”

“I'm pretty sure he had very flawed guidelines to what he considered ‘faking.’” Grant commented.

“I can definitely guarantee it. There usually isn't an exact way to determine if an illness is real or not. Some may not have noticeable symptoms to anyone but the sick person. There's no reason to worry, though. If Joey even considers doing something like that, I'll slap him.” Henry threatened.

“I wouldn't even consider it,” Joey assured him.

Future Henry went into another room to see an organ. It was recognisable as the one they had now, only it wasn't taken care of, as the thick cobwebs proved. The room seemed nice for it, Sammy thought, and he enjoyed how Future Henry played it, until he heard the screams after. “Did you hear that?”

“I did,” Susie said. 

“Yeah, I did too, and so did my future self.” Henry answered. His future self reluctantly went up and pressed down a key. Another cry answered them.

“You know, that sounds like Johnny, the organist.” Wally comments.

“It...does. It sounds just like ‘im.” Shawn agrees.

“Should we get him?”

“No, we better not be bringin’ ‘im inta this.”

Future Henry quickly gets away from the organ. He goes to what appears to be Sammy's office, only there's ink in front of the door. “Well, there's the pump switch alright, but that's one hell of a leak blocking the door, though. It I could just stop that ink from flowing, maybe I can get in.”

Norman notices that there's a tape on the wall. It seems that Future Henry notices it, because he pushes play. Wally's voice fills the area.

“So I go to get my dust pan from the hall closet the other day, and guess what? I can find my stupid keys. It's like they just disappeared into thin air or something. All I can think of is that they must have fallen into one of the garbage cans as I was making my rounds last week. I just hope nobody tells Sammy, because if he finds out I lost my keys again, I'm outta here.”

“What? It's not my fault my key ring isn't great!” Wally said as a couple people looked at him.

“We'll buy you a better one,” Henry promised. That seemed to satisfy the janitor, and things were quiet for a bit as Future Henry searched for the keys.

He finally found him in the hall. He went to Wally's closet. Inside was a tape from Sammy. “Every artistic person needs a sanctuary. Joey Drew has his, and I have mine. To enter, you need only know my favorite song. The violin shudders with a piercing voice, the drum thunders in triumph, the piano delicately calls, and the banjo playfully plucks. Sing my song and my sanctuary will open to you.”

“That was...surprisingly poetic.” Wally said. Sammy didn't respond to that, instead choosing to stay quiet.

“You know, Shawn? Our theory is proven even more by this. Why else would Sammy's tape be in Wally's closet? He wouldn't want anyone to know about his sanctuary.” Grant said.

“That's true. It has ta be staged, but by who?”

“By whoever did this. I have a feeling we won't find out who for awhile.”

Future Henry makes it into the band room. He finds a tape and presses play. 

“It may only be my second month working for Joey Drew, but I can already tell I'm going to love it here! People really seem to enjoy my Alice Angel voice. Sammy says she may be as popular as Bendy some day. These past few weeks I have voiced everything from talking chairs to dancing chickens, but this is the first character I have really felt a connection with. Like she's a part of me. Alice and I, we are going places.”

Susie gasped as her tape ended. “I just recorded that tape a week ago!”

“It was put here for a reason. It must be significant somehow,” Grant said. “If Joey is Bendy, then maybe….maybe Susie ended up turning into Alice.”

“Alice? No, I could never be Alice. Alice is...well, Alice, and I'm me.”

“Which is exactly why I can't be Bendy!” 

“I created Bendy, Joey. He isn't evil.”

“Neither am I, Henry!”

“I never said you were, Joey. All I'm saying is that someone has to be him, or he's just confused.”

“Whatever it is, I'm sure we'll be findin’ out at some point. No use pointin’ fingers now,” Shawn said.

Henry agreed with that. All they had were more questions and still no answers. One thing that he did know was that the future sure was looking bleak right now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy's sanctuary is finally opened, and the fate of one of the employees is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter seven! I hope you all enjoy.

The others were baffled. Future Henry played the instruments in the correct order, but nothing happened. He tried again a few times, playing the violin, drum, piano, and banjo, but nothing happened. No-one had any ideas, and even if they did, they wouldn't be able to help Future Henry. It seemed he didn't need much help, though. He glanced at the balcony and decided to head up to it. 

“Maybe there's a clue there,” Susie said. “There are usually some sort of clues that help tell us what we need to do or convey some useful information, aren't there?” 

Grant nodded. “If our theory is correct, there has to be a clue somewhere. Otherwise Henry will be stuck there until he dies of old age.”

When Future Henry went up to the booth, he found that there was a tape by the projector, much to the relief of the others. “I bet it's a tape from you, Norman.” Sammy said. 

“If it is, it wasn't anything recent. I haven't recorded any tapes yet.” Norman said. It turned out Sammy was right. It was a tape from him.

“Every day, the same strange thing happens. I'll be up here in my booth, the band will be swinging, and suddenly Sammy Lawrence just comes marching in and shuts the whole thing down. Tells us all to wait in the hall. Then, I hear him. He starts up my projector, and he dashes from the projector booth and down to the recording studio like the little devil himself was chasing behind. Few seconds later, the projector turns off. But Sammy, he doesn't come out for a long time. This man is weird. Crazy weird! I have half a mind to talk to Mr. Drew about all this. But then again, I have to admit. Mr. Drew has his own peculiarities.”

“You're right about that, Norman.” Wally agrees. “Joey is peculiar.”

“Oh, so that's what we're missing. We need to turn on the projector and try it,” Henry said, hoping to change the subject before Joey and Wally got into an argument. 

“Hey, did you guys notice that there was a cutout up here and now it's down there?” Joey asked, deciding to ignore Wally's comment.

“I did,” Jack answered.

“Then there was the one that jumped out earlier. It's like everything Bendy is alive.” Susie spoke.

“Yeah, exactly.” Henry agreed. His future self turned on the projector and ran down it. Somehow, he remembered the pattern. A place in the wall opened. Inside were a lot of instruments and papers strewn about. Then there was a stool, desk, banjo, and a toilet under a pentagram. There was also a valve for the flow in there, too.

“Uh… Why is there a pentagram on the floor?” Joey asked.

“I have no clue,” Sammy said with a sigh.

“I mean, the design of it is super cool!”

The others exchanged a weary look. Joey opened his mouth to say more, but a look at Henry's face made him decide against it. 

“Sing a happy song. Whistle a merry toon. Wait for his arrival. He is coming very soon.” Jack read.

“I guess he's talking about the demon?” Susie asked.

“Sounds like it to me,” Grant answered.

Future Henry turned the valve. “One down,” he said, turning around to leave. A cutout jumped out at them, but only Wally flinched. As soon as Henry stepped out, more of those creatures from earlier jumped out. There were more of them, too. Future Henry swung at them, killing them with his axe. The noises were sickening. 

After he killed them, they all noticed that an inky figure was watching from the balcony, one they were all certain was Sammy. He silently stood there. Henry only glanced before hurrying on. He didn't want to risk looking. 

“What was that all about? Why was Sammy watchin’ this without trying to help? I mean, Henry could've died.” Wally said.

“Something tells me that Sammy isn't friendly.” Henry said after a moment. 

“He views the demon as his lord. The demon seems to want to kill us, so I'm pretty sure he does, too. From the wall writing everywhere, he seems to think the demon will set him free. He wouldn't willingly jeopardize it,” Norman spoke.

“He says that he will set ‘us' free, though. Who is he talking about?” Jack asked.

“Maybe those creatures that tried to fight Henry?” Sammy asked. “Maybe they were human once.”

“They seem like it.” Henry agreed. Everyone shuddered slightly as he pushed play again. It seemed Sammy's office was still flooded, but the infirmary wasn't.

“That's probably where the second valve is,” Joey guessed.

“It has to be. We looked everywhere else, didn't we?” Susie asked.

“Yeah, we did alright.” Wally answered.

The infirmary was drained. There were steps leading down, and a lot of chairs around. There seemed to be beds, if you could call them that. There wasn't a mattress or anything on it. 

There was another one of those creatures in it. Future Henry killed it, going further in. There was the switch, but the valve was missing. Beside it was a lever with a sign that said it was for utility access. 

“Oh no, there's no valve. Where did it go?” Future Henry asked.

“How much do you wanna bet the demon took it?” Wally asked.

“I hope not. How are we goin’ ta fight it off?” Shawn asked. “Ya can't do it without me ta help.”

“Are you mad? You can't fight a demon!”

“I sure as hell can try, Franks!”

“No-one is fighting anything. Look, the utility shaft opened. It's probably in there.” Henry said, trying to calm down the situation as his Future Self walked down the stairs.

“You better prepare for a fight though. It seems like there's always something blocking the doors and where you have to go,” Joey said. 

“True.” A metallic noise filled the air as the doors opened. Henry looked the other way and an area had a cage. Through it, he could see a shadow. One shaped like the way Sammy looked. 

“How did he get in there? Pentagram travel?” Joey demanded.

“I think he's been following us the whole time.” Grant said. 

“We should put a bell on him!” Wally suggested. 

“I'm not a cat!” Sammy protested. 

“Sounds like a good idea ta me. He's worse than Norman.” Shawn said.

“I thought we were friends.”

“We are, but I don't want ta have ya always sneaking up on me.”

“Work hard, work happy. With the state of this place, it seems both of those things are hard to do,” Susie commented.

“Very much so. Even I can agree with that, and I'm probably the one who put the sign there,” Joey spoke. “What a jerk.”

“Why do you think he's just standing there? Something must be going to happen. Something he knows about. He was there during the fight with those creatures. Maybe there will be more?” Norman asked.

“There's only one way to find out.” Henry said. His future self turned the other way, instantly met with more writing that was definitely in Sammy's handwriting.

“Down here, we're all sinners.” Sammy read. 

“That's very ominous. Something is definitely down there, just like Norman and Joey said. Now to see what it is.” Henry spoke.

They saw exactly that. The way was boarded up, and through the boards appeared to be something that looked oddly like Jack's hat.

“Hey, isn't that Jack's hat?” Joey asked. He paused the projection as all attention was turned to the lyricist and his hat.

“I said we'd be able to tell who he was!!” Grant said. 

“What even am I? All I can see is ink. P-Please, don't tell me I'm one of...those things.” Jack's voice was shaking a little. 

“Hey, that hasn't happened yet. We won't let it happen, either. We're all here for you.” Sammy said to his friend. Norman nodded in agreement.

“Thank you,” Jack said, managing a smile. He was worried about whatever was on the projection, but he knew his friends would be there for him. Like Sammy said, it hasn't happened yet. Maybe, with everyone's help, they could stop all of this from ever happening.

Henry waited a few more moments before resuming the projection. He wanted to make sure everyone was ready, and it seemed they were. His on screen self went slowly up to the boards. The creature was indeed the same creature as the ones earlier, only it seemed to have more ink, and wasn't trying to attack. It had on the same hat Jack was wearing. It was certainly holding the valve, and it seemed that the only thing it could do was groan. 

As soon as Future Henry raised his axe to break the boards, it went into the ink, the hat and all. “Was that thing holding my valve?” He asked.

“Pretty sure it was.” Joey answered, even though Henry's future self couldn't hear him.

“It's definitely me. It just has to be.” Jack said. “Even as one of those things, I'd hold onto my hat. It's important to me.”

“You're brave for admitting it. I hate the thought of me being some kind of cultist,” Sammy said bitterly. 

“You know, if I had to guess, I'd say your mind was way outta here,” Wally said. “Can't blame ya though. If I'm there, mine probably is, too.”

“Wally, yours was gone the moment you got a job here.”

“Hey!!”

“The sheep will come to slaughter.” Susie read, ending the exchange before it could turn into an argument. “I don't like the sound of that.” 

“Me neither,” Henry agrees. His future self keeps walking until he comes up to a small room. It has a desk, violin, chair, and a tape.

“This will tell us who the searcher is for certain.” Grant says. Future Henry goes up to play the tape. Just as everyone was expecting, Jack's voice was on the tape.

“I love the quiet, and that's hard to come by these busy times. And yeah, sure, it may stink to high heaven down here, but it's just perfect for an old lyricist like me. Sammy's songs always got some bounce, but if I didn't get away once in a while, they'd never have any words to go with them. So, I'll keep my mind a-singin’ and my nose closed.”

“It is you. Just like you said,” Grant confirmed.

“Hey, if we build the place bigger and I do have a sanctuary, I'm letting you share it with me, Jack. It's better than the sewers.” Sammy said. 

Jack smiled. “Heh, you're right. Thanks, Sammy.”

“You're welcome.”

Future Henry headed further into the sewers to find Jack again. He had the valve, and was standing by these two giant things Henry could only guess was some kind of containers to hold sewage or something. They had two switches, one with an arrow pointing up, and the other pointing down.

“Sing with me,” Sammy read. “I wonder what that's for. Maybe I come down here often to see you?”

“You might. I always enjoyed your music, so maybe the singing helps.” Jack agreed. 

“I'm wondering what those levers are for.” Henry said. His future self went up to Jack, but Jack went into the ink and resurfaced. Henry tried chasing him before going to the lever. It rose the platform with the box into the air. 

At once, it was clear as to what was going to have to happen. Wally gasped. “You're gonna squish him!!! You're gonna squish Jack!!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like that, Wally begins the mass panic.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's fate is revealed and a lot of freaking out, theorizing, and talking is done afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very little plot is actually in this chapter. I guess the characters just had a lot to say lol. The next chapter has more plot though, and I'll put a summary in the notes at the end of what happened in case you don't want to read all of the dialogue.
> 
> Also, I apologize for the long wait on this fic. School has been quite a bit of a hassle this year, as well as depression and writer's block, plus a bit of other life stuff. Luckily, I was finally able to find the time and motivation to write! I hope you all enjoy!

Once Wally had spoken, it seemed everyone was talking at once, freaking out. It was impossible for Henry to tell whether or not Wally and Joey's voices were horrified or excited. He hoped it was the first, but with Joey, it was hard to tell. 

It seemed the only one not freaking out was the lyricist himself. Sammy and Norman were trying to comfort him, but it seemed he didn't need it right then. He was watching the screen, his emotions unable to be told from his face. 

“I can't believe Henry is going to squish Jack!” Wally repeated, in total shock.

“He can't do that! He would never do such a thing, right? There's another way, and Henry will find it, won't he?” Susie asked. 

Henry didn't say anything. He wasn't sure what he was going to do. As of right then, his future self was following Jack. He stopped right as Jack resurfaced under the crate, going back towards the levers.

“He's goin’ ta do it!!! I can't believe he's actually goin’ for it,” Shawn exclaimed.

Henry hoped it wouldn't be true, that his future self would at least try to reason with Jack or attempt to do something else before he resorted to doing this. The thought of hurting his friend was horrifying, even if it hasn't actually happened yet. It seemed it was going to come to that. Future Henry went to the lever, and to everyone's horror, he pushed it down. The metal platform and crate came crashing down with a loud splash. A lot of people screamed or gasped. As Henry walked over, the valve and hat were floating in the ink. “Sorry I had to do that. Nice hat though,” Henry said on the screen. Joey immediately pressed pause as everyone freaked out. 

“He...he killed Jack!!!!” Wally shouted. “He just squished him! Like a bug!”

“Is he really dead though?” Joey asked.

“How could he not be dead?! Could you survive having that dropped on you that quickly? Jack is definitely dead. We just saw a murder!!” 

“He's gonna either be dead or a fookin’ pancake!” Shawn said, not helping anything at all.

“Yeah, and if he ain't dead, Henry will squish him again!!!”

“We're all doomed! We're all going to die, aren't we? Unless we're already dead!” Grant cried out.

Henry was silent as the others carried on and freaked out. He wished he could ease their worries or reassure him, but he was in complete shock of what he had done. He thought he had known himself, but apparently he had changed. Wally's earlier theory of him being the one that killed Boris was repeated in his mind. Now, it wasn't so far fetched. He wasn't sure what could have happened to make himself turn into a murderer, but something must have. 

“Guys, calm down. This isn't real! Whatever happened could just be a prank for all we know, or a movie or something! Besides, it hasn't happened yet, not in real life. That means that we can prevent this from ever happening. Besides, we don't even know ourselves on the projection, but we know ourselves and our friends in real life. I know for a fact that Henry would never hurt anyone. He's way too kind for that. He wouldn't willingly hurt Jack, or anyone else.” Susie said firmly. Her voice was full of confidence, which was just what was needed to help calm the others.

“Exactly. Henry's my best pal, and he has no mean bone in his body. He can't even kill spiders. Instead he takes them outside and sets them free. If he doesn't kill them, he wouldn't kill any of us.”

“I don't think he knew. He's been away for thirty years, and maybe even more depending on the letter. That's a long time. In that long of a time, he could have forgotten. Maybe he didn't remember that I used to always wear that hat. Besides, other things looked like that and tried to attack him. If he didn't do that to my future self, then maybe I would have tried to attack too.”

The others were surprised that Jack was speaking, and seemed calm. Though, he was the one that saw his own demise on screen. If he was calm and not pointing fingers, then none of them should be either. They all calmed down.

“Right. Like Susie said, we don't fully know what this is. It could really be anything. It could be a prank, a dream, movie, or something else entirely.” Norman agreed.

“What kind of dream could be this detailed? Tell me, I'd like to know!” Wally asks.

“I had some pretty vivid dreams, especially after I got turned into a coffee mug that one time. It's possible, and maybe Henry's imagination is filling in the details of the dream that was missing.” Sammy answered.

“Sammy could be onta somethin.’ If this ain't a set up, what if it's a story or somethin?’”

“That's a good theory, Shawn.” 

“I know it ain't me! Words are always gettin’ jumbled up in my head. I forgot what an ink vial was called yesterday.” Wally said with a laugh.

“You never know, Wally. You could surprise yourself.” Henry said, happy that spirits were lifted once again.

“You have to believe, or something like that anyway. Hey, maybe a spell turned you into a writer.” Joey chuckled at that. “Imagine if that happened.”

“That would be the only spell I'd be fine with.” At that, Joey got this gleam in his eyes.

“Joey, no. I know that look, and you are not experimenting on Wally with any spells! Look at what this one did!” 

“C'mon, Henry. At least it's getting us out of work, and it might be saving the future! Speaking of which, I'm ready to see more!”

“Not so fast. We're not doing anything until we find out what Jack thinks about this. He just saw himself die on screen.” Henry turned to Jack. “Are you alright to continue? You don't have to.”

“I know. I'm alright, though. I'm just holding onto the hope that this is some kind of prank or something. You don't have to worry about me. If everyone else is fine with it, we can keep going.” Jack said, smiling.

“Is everyone else ready to continue?” Henry asked. The others all seemed to be, so with that, Joey pushed play and they all watched for what inky horrors would await them next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter, Future Henry squishes Jack. Everyone freaks out about what Henry did, and Susie, Joey, Jack, and Norman help calm everyone down. Afterwards, theorizing is done and some jokes are made.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future Henry drains the exit, but someone stops him before he's able to escape the studio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters always seem to be a lot longer in Google docs than they really are. It must be that I'm writing on my phone or the format of Google docs. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this short chapter!

Future Henry leaves the infirmary once turning the valve, returning back to Sammy's office. As he nears, everyone can see that the area is drained. A few small sighs of relief are heard. It seemed that it wouldn't be so hard to get in.

“Ya know, now that I stop and think about it, Henry could have just thrown somethin’ to break the glass and climb through the window of Sammy's office. Then he wouldn't have had to even go down to the infirmary or to where Jack was.” Wally said.

“Henry's an oldster now. He can't be climbing through windows!” Joey said, and burst out laughing at the idea of Henry climbing through a window.

“Well, I could, but I'd fall flat on my face for sure.” Henry laughed as well, unable to picture himself doing that. He couldn't even climb through a window now, or so he thought. He had never done that, and didn't want to.

Henry's on screen self went into Sammy's office and pulled the lever, a loud sound of ink draining being heard. Now that it was done, Henry looked around Sammy's office. It was ink free, aside from the writing on the wall. Papers were scattered around the floor.

“It's time to believe.” Susie read. 

“Believe in what?” Grant asked. “There's a lot to be believed in. I, for one, believe we're horribly in debt, and a lot is wrong.”

“I think that's a given.”

“There's one thing that we learned. It's that if Henry leaves, we all better leave too or we're doomed.” Sammy said.

“Oh, I could have told you that! I have no impulse control. Henry's the one that stops me from doing anything stupid.” Joey told the others.

“Yeah, we've noticed.” Grant spoke.

The others all laughed at that. If there was anything they had learned about their boss, it was that he did have a tendency to make rash and bad decisions. He didn't think things through and hardly ever had a good reason for whatever he did. 

Wally was about to say something about how Joey would have set the place on fire if he was in the studio in Henry's place, but then Future Henry pushed play on Sammy's radio. A song began to play, once full of bounce and swing. A few found themselves tapping their feet. Future Henry was even tapping his hand on the desk along to the beat as he looked at the plans of the ink machine. Watching his future self, Henry thought it was a rather odd spot to put them, but he didn't say anything, not wanting to interrupt the music. 

The music died away, and Henry's future self left the room, seeming a bit reluctant to do so. Again, things were eerie, but the others were in high spirits. Maybe Henry would be able to get out of this place, and things would be over. It didn't seem all that likely though. Something seemed like it was going to happen. Surely, after all of this, the demon wouldn't willingly let Henry go. Then, there was Sammy. He hadn't been seen, and it seemed the man was following Henry for a reason, one that wasn't probably going to be good from all the ominous messages Sammy had written on the walls.

That seemed to be exactly the case. Future Henry was walking and made it to where they had fought off those ink creatures for the first time, when something hit him on the back of the head. It sounded like something metal. Henry's future self let out a pained sound and fell. Through his blackening vision, Sammy's future self could be seen. 

“Rest your head, it's time for bed.” He said, and the screen faded to black.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write and post this yesterday for Bendy and the Ink Machine's second anniversary, but I didn't get enough time to write, so it's a day late. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!

“OH MY GOD, HE KNOCKED HENRY OUT WITH A DUSTPAN!!!! A DUSTPAN!!!” Joey yelled, freaking the heck out. 

“Sammy, why?! Why would you do this?!” Wally asked.

“I didn't do it! I'd never hurt anyone, let alone use a dustpan! How do you even knock someone out with one anyway?” Sammy asked.

“Well, metal ones are strong. Maybe you ended up getting stronger. Maybe the ink made it to where you had more strength.” Grant offered.

“It makes sense. Still, I just don't understand. What would bring me to this?” No-one was totally sure. What did happen to him? What made him all inky and crazy? 

“Fear and trauma can make people act in different ways than they usually do. I'm certain a lot of bad things happened. The demon seems to be the strongest here, so it makes sense that you'd try to be allies. I wouldn't worry too much though. I know you wouldn't end up like that. We'll make sure of that.” Norman promised. The others nodded in agreement.

“I guess you're right. Can we take a break though? I need a few minutes to think about this before we continue.” 

“Of course. Take as long as you need, and if you don't want to keep watching, you don't have to. None of us would blame you if you did quit.” Henry said.

“I think I can keep watching. I just need to process this.” Sammy got up and left. Some others went to go use the bathroom since they were taking a break.

“Poor Sammy.” Jack said. 

“And poor Henry! He got knocked out with a dustpan and who knows what's going to happen to him next!! What if he got a concussion? What if his brain was damaged?!” Joey was clearly worked up.

“It's okay, Joey. That really didn't happen. I'm fine.” Henry said, trying to calm him down.

“But still! It's insane! I don't want you to get hurt, even if it isn't real! You're my best pal!”

“And you're my best pal too. Now, try to calm down, and please don't tease Sammy anymore about this. This isn't easy for him.” Joey did complain, but he agreed not to tease Sammy anymore. The others came back, and Sammy came back not soon after. 

“Alright, I'm ready to keep going.” He said, sitting back down.

“Are you sure?” Henry asked.

“I'm sure. Let's do this.”

“Alright then.” Henry pushed play, the dread settling into his stomach once more.

The screen was black, but things came into view. The future Sammy was standing in front of Future Henry, an axe in his hands. The screen went black a few times but everything quickly came back.

“There we go now, nice and tight. We wouldn't want our sheep roaming away now, would we? No, we wouldn't.”

On the screen, they could see that future Henry had been tied up and put on a pentagram. Sammy seemed threatening with the axe, like he was only one step away from using it to kill Henry. Oddly enough, Future Henry was silent during this, much to the present Henry's confusion. He knew that if it was him now, he'd try to speak and reason with Sammy. That had been his friend once. 

“Henry's doomed! How is he gonna get outta that?” Wally asked.

“He'll find a way. Henry's strong. He can do this.” Susie said, although she sounded unsure.

“I must admit, I am honored you came all the way down to visit me.” Future Sammy spoke, gesturing with a sort of dramaticness that the current Sammy had. They were at least alike in that aspect.

“He didn't come to see you!!!” Joey shouts at the screen. “Henry came back to see me and what I wanted to show him!!! Whatever that actually is.”

For a moment, Joey seemed to have brightened the mood, but then it fell at Future Sammy's next words. “It almost makes what I'm about to do seem cruel.” He had the axe closer, like he was strongly considering to use it. Everyone was silent as they wondered what he actually was going to do. Was he going to kill Henry?

“But the believers must honor their savior. I must have him notice me.” Sammy walked to put the axe down, causing everyone to be slightly relieved. At least he wasn't planning on using that. 

“Wait. You look familiar to me...that face… Not now, for our lord is calling to us, my little sheep. The time of sacrifice is at hand! And then, I will finally be freed from this...prison. This inky...dark...abyss I call a body.”

All of a sudden, noises could be heard from above. It seemed Future Sammy could hear it too. “Shhhhh...Quiet! Listen. I can hear him. Crawling above. Crawling! Let us begin. The ritual must be completed. Soon he will hear me… He will set us free.” Future Sammy walked into a room, and the panic began. 

“He's goin’ to summon the demon to get you!!!!” Wally shouted in fear.

“Too bad I ain't the one there. I'd break out of the ropes and beat 'im into a pulp!” Shawn exclaimed, looking like he was considering to try and go into the projection. "I'd fight 'em both!!!"

Meanwhile, Sammy just had his head in his hands. All he said was a muffled “Why? Why me?”

Anything else that was going to be said was cut off when feedback came from the speakers. “Sheep, sheep, sheep, it's time for sleep. Rest your head, it's time for bed. In the morning, you may wake, or in the morning, you'll be dead.”

Future Henry began to struggle as Sammy spoke. “Hear me, Bendy! Arise from the darkness!” At that, a gate began to lift, and a bell was heard being chimed. “Arise, and claim my offering! Free me, I beg you! I summon you, ink demon! Show your face and take this tender sheep!”

All of a sudden, a roar was heard, followed by more. “No! My lord! Stay back! I am your prophet! I am your- AAAHHH!!!!” Sounds of what Henry could only guess was Bendy attacking Sammy were heard as his future self struggled and managed to get out of the ropes. He dashed for the axe as searcher rose from the puddles.

He fights the searchers and then quickly goes down a hallway, boards blocking his path. He breaks them, and starts heading towards a door in an ink filled hallway.

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Jack said. No sooner than those words came out of his mouth, the ink demon jumped from the ink. Future Henry took off running, ink veins on the walls as the others could only assume that the demon was chasing after him. 

He ran into a room, the door shutting behind him and a board falling to hold it in place. Outside, the demon was banging on the door. 

“Oh my god, Henry! You barely got away!” Wally exclaimed. “I was certain you were gonna be demon chow!”

Henry laughed. “I was afraid that I would.”

“Let's just hope for your future self's sake that the door holds.” Joey said. 

It seemed that the door did hold. Future Henry looked around the room, finding a shelf with Bendy plushies. “Awww!” Susie exclaimed. “So cute!”

Future Henry went into another room. He was walking when all of a sudden, a bacon soup can rolled across the floor. Everyone held their breaths, fearing what it might be.

“Please don't let it be me again.” Sammy pleaded.

“Or the demon,” Joey added.

“Hello? Someone there? I know you're in here. Come out and show yourself.” Future Henry spoke. Footsteps headed towards him, and out walked none other than Boris the wolf!! 

“Boris?” Future Henry asked.

“Boris?!!!” Joey and Wally asked.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out Boris is alive, the group wonders about what's in store, and if the wolf is really trustworthy.

"Boris?! How is he here? I thought he was dead!" Joey exclaimed. "He sure looked that way on that table! He was cut open and everything. How did he magically come back to life and get here?"

"Maybe the ink machine? Maybe the ink was able to heal him?" Susie offered.

"Or maybe Bendy. The demon wasn't around after he was released from the machine. It seems awfully strange things went silent with him, even though he seemed t's really want ta kill Henry." Shawn said.

"Would the demon want to bring anything back? It seems it wants to kill. It killed Sammy and is going after Henry. Why would it want to bring Boris back? It seems like odd behavior to me." Grant said.

“What if he's secretly Sammy? Pretty sure Sammy died. What if he was somehow able to turn into Boris?” Wally asked. “Their clothes are kind of similar, and isn't it odd that Boris shows up right after Sammy died?”

“That doesn't seem like the case. Sammy wanted to sacrifice Henry. Boris seemed friendly. At least, from what we've seen.” Norman spoke.

"I hope he's friendly. Henry's future self could really use a friend, especially with Bendy and the other enemies he has to deal with." Susie said.

"I hope so too. I really don't think Boris will be bad. In the cartoon, he was motivated by food. He was pretty much indifferent to everything else going on around him." Joey said. 

"Unless he's different, too. Bendy was loveable and mischievous in the cartoons. He definitely wasn't...this." 

Everyone was somber at Norman said. He was right. They couldn't be sure about Boris. Not when Bendy was so different than his cartoon self. 

"I'm sure it's gonna be alright! He looks friendly. He's probably gonna help Henry save the day, or at least help him escape!" Wally tried to reassure everyone.

“I'm just wondering. If Bendy and Boris are alive, then what about Alice?” Susie asked. “Is she going to be here? She's definitely not evil. There's just no way she could be. She's an Angel that loves to sing, and is mischievous too, but she loves her friends. She wouldn't do any harm to anyone. Maybe she'll help Henry too?”

“She might. She may even be wherever Boris is taking us.” Sammy said.

“If Bendy, Boris, and Alice are all alive, then the butcher gang might be too. They're definitely going to be problems. No doubt about that. They and Bendy usually clashed in the cartoons.” Joey spoke.

“If they were always against Bendy, what if they banded with us to help fight him?” Jack asked.

“That would be good, but I doubt that they'll help. It just doesn't seem like them.” 

“Except maybe Edgar.” 

Joey looks at Henry, thinking for a moment before nodding. “Alright, maybe Edgar.”

“He probably could convince the others to be on my future self's side if he wanted to.”

“True, I guess he could. We'll just have to see."

“You know, what I want to know is how big is the studio?” Norman asked.

“So do I. The room Sammy tried to sacrifice us in seemed perfect just for that. Like that was the room's purpose. It's crazy. How big is this place?” Grant asked.

“Probably pretty big, since it seems we're going to go through more of it.” Joey said. 

“There's been three exits so far, and all of them have been foiled. Maybe they'll be some further down that Henry can use to leave this place?" Susie asked.

"Though how far down are we? I know Joey didn't build a skyscraper for a studio! There's no way the city would allow that." Henry spoke.

"Oh no, they definitely wouldn't. There's regulations for that, but not for how far down you can go." Joey said. 

"Well, it looks like we'll be going further down, then. Is everyone ready?" 

The others nodded, looking at each other and voicing their agreement. At that, Henry pushes play once more.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group explores the safe house, and theorize more about who Boris might really be.

The first thing that the group sees is a wooden ceiling. There is also ceiling fan turning, too. Future Henry sits up and looks around. It appears he's in a room. There's some kind of chest on the ground, and a hammock on top. There's a shelf behind the hammock and chest, and there's and stool in the other corner by the wall. There's also a Bendy clock ticking, the noise able to be heard. 

"What is this place? Some kind of safe house or somethin'?" Wally asked. 

"I think so." Susie answered. "It seems small, and there isn't any ink anywhere. It just be a safe room for Henry to rest in. Boris must have taken him to it."

"Why didn't the projector show it though? It's odd, isn't it?" Joey asked. 

"It is. I guess maybe it just wasn't important?" Sammy asked. 

"I guess not. Still, it's strange." 

"Very strange." Shawn agrees, and seems lost in thought. 

"Can you hear that music playing?" Jack asked. 

The others listened. When Henry got up and headed to the door, it was louder. Future Henry opened the door, and found a hallway. There was a pair of overalls hanging up, and what seemed to be boxers hanging up too. 

"I guess this is where Boris lives." Henry commented as his future self looked around. 

"It's actually not too bad of a place. I'd totally live in a place like that!" Wally said. "Yeah, it's small, but it seems like it would fit one person comfortably."

"Any place is good, as long as it keeps the demon away. I wouldn't mind staying there either. It's a nice little place." Susie said. 

"I don't think we're going to get to stay here, though. My future self is going to have to leave sometime." Henry spoke. "There's probably people and things to get back to."

"Well, you'll have quite the story to tell when you do."

Susie had said when. She didn't say that he would have a story to tell if he got back. She sounded sure that he would escape, and that was a welcomed change for them all. 

"You're right. I guess my future self will."

Future Henry went into a room that was apparently the bathroom. It was dim, and ink was all over the floor. 

"Eww. I don't wanna use those bathrooms! If I had to use a bathroom like that, I'd get outta here!" Wally exclaimed. 

"None of us would blame ya, either! That's disgustin'" Shawn agreed. 

"Disgusting and probably dangerous." Sammy spoke. 

Future Henry opens one of the doors, and the toilet is inky and disgusting, too. Without another word, he shuts the door and leaves the bathroom.

Henry goes back into the hall and finds Boris at the table. There's a banjo beside him, and a radio is playing some music. Boris is drumming his fingers on the table. There's a stove with a pot on it, and spoons hanging on the walls. As Henry turns, he seems to notice the door to leave is shut tight. There's what appears to be the lever, but the lever itself is missing.

"I'm not getting out of here that easy. I need to open the door but the lever is missing. Boris probably has it." Henry's future self said.

"Probably because he doesn't want to go out and encounter the ink demon." Jack said. "I wouldn't want to go out, either."

"There doesn't seem to be any other option, though." Henry spoke. "All there is to eat is bacon soup, and that's probably all expired."

It seems future Henry is probably thinking the same thing, because he goes to talk to Boris. "Hey buddy. Have you seen that lever handle around? Or are you holding it hostage until I make you something to eat?" 

Boris didn't reply, but Henry seemed to understand him anyway. "I thought so. Let's see what we got."

"Typical Boris behavior!" Joey exclaims with a laugh. 

"Typical Wally behavior, too!" Jack commented. 

Wally laughed. "Yeah! Hey, if I'm havin' to face a demon, I'm gonna make someone feed me first, too!"

"That is so you, Wally." Susie giggled.

"It is." 

Shawn spoke. "Wait a minute. If Sammy and Jack were turned inta what they were, and if there's a demon, what if he is Boris? What if he got turned inta 'im?"

"Whoa, wait a minute! Are you sayin' I'm Boris?! I-I don't like that implication, Shawn!"

"Neither do I, but it could be true."

"Well, I hope it's not!"

"I think we all do." Jack said.

Future Henry looks around the safe house for soup cans. He finds one, and also finds what seems to be a poster made out of parts of other posters. Most of it seems to be Bendy in the "Dancing Demon" poster, but the hands seem to be different. The face looks different too, most notably the mouth being upside down in a frown.

"Well, if you are Boris, I think it's safe to say you're not doing very well." Sammy spoke.

"What is that?" Wally asked.

"I'm not sure." Susie spoke, looking horrified. 

"Do you think it's Bendy? Maybe Boris knows what he's feeling inside? Most of the parts are his." Henry said. "Maybe he's afraid and confused. Maybe he's even hurt. He might need help."

"From it's behavior, I don't be believin' that the demon can feel much o' anythin' now." Shawn comments.

"It's either that, or whoever Boris really is doesn't have much of their sanity left. If he really was someone, once." Grant said. 

"Poor thing." Susie seems close to tears. 

"I'm sure that if future Henry gets out, he'll take Boris with him. He's not going to leave him. He has too big of a heart for that." Joey said. 

"I hope so. I would definitely if I could." Henry said. 

After looking for a few more moments, future Henry left and went to make the soup for Boris. After he finished, he put the soup in a bowl and sat it in front of Boris. Boris grabbed a tool box, and inside was the lever. Henry grabbed the lever and put it in the switch. Henry opened the door with it, and then walked back. He grabbed a bone from the shelf by the hammock, and then then went out with Boris. He gave Boris the bone.

"Let's see what's out there. Don't wander off." He said. 

"Well, it looks like it's time to see what else is in the studio." Norman said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future Henry explores further into the studio, discovering the wonders of Heavenly Toys. It seems each step is leading them closer and closer to meeting Alice Angel, but as the group learns, saying that she is "quite the gal" is an understatement. A huge understatement.

"That's a really strange device." Grant said. "I wonder what that's supposed to be for. And how much it costs, too."

"The sign above it says 'Little Miracles' and has a halo. It must be something to do with Alice, right? Maybe whatever that is will help get into contact with her? Or maybe since she's an angel, it'll protect against Bendy?" Susie asked.

"It could be. Demons can't go into holy buildings like churches and the sort. Maybe the same rules apply to that box?" Joey asked.

"It's definitely plausible. I really do believe that we're going to meet Alice sometime soon. All of the signs are pointing to it." Norman spoke.

"I'm really looking forward to seeing her."

"Be careful, Susie. We don't know anything about her, yet. We can't say for sure that's she's the same as the cartoons. Bendy isn't, after all." Henry said.

Susie frowned. The idea of Alice Angel being anything but her kind self was crazy to even think about, but Henry was right.

"He's right. Let's just be careful. There's a lot of questions about how she's going to act and fates are unsure with the demon. Try not to get your hopes too far up, okay?" Sammy said.

"Okay." Susie frowned. "You're right."

Future Henry went up to the box and investigated. He stepped inside and shut the door. There was a tiny slot that he could see out of. Boris just watched, standing by a Bendy cutout. Future Henry opened the door and stepped out before continuing forward. "Looks like it's really dark up ahead. Let's find some light." 

There seemed to be a sort of flashlight on the table that he grabbed. He waited for Boris to join him before venturing into the darkness. There were bits of machinery that could be seen with the light, although the others weren't sure what the machines were for. Henry turned back to Boris. "Don't be scared, Boris. I'll keep the light near you so you don't get lost."

"Awww. Boris is so sweet. I really hope he can leave with Henry and Henry can pretty much adopt him." Susie said.

"Me too! Imagine living with a cartoon character? That would be incredible!" Joey exclaimed. "I-I mean, you know, in theory. Not that I would want all of the other circumstances to happen to have the opportunity to live with one."

"I know what you mean, Joey." Henry said. 

"You better not want all of this!" Wally exclaimed. "Otherwise I'm outta here!"

"I don't, I promise."

"Aside from that, is anyone having a bad feeling about this? Walking through the dark with that tiny of a light?" Sammy asked. 

It seemed as soon as Sammy said that, footsteps were heard. They sounded like they were running. The footsteps didn't seem like they would be the ink demon's. They were too light, which meant that something else might be out there running around. That in itself was scary.

"Did you hear that?" Future Henry asked. Boris didn't seem that afraid, but it seemed he did hear as well. "Yeah. Me either." The two kept walking and came to a door that was tightly shut. A dead end.

"Another dead end. I don't see any other way through. You got any ideas, Boris?" Boris seemed to. He took the light from future Henry and crawled into a vent.

"Oohhhh, I really don't like this." Grant spoke. "This isn't good."

"Should they really be separating with a demon around? Someone is going to get hurt." Jack said. 

After a few moments, the doors started to open. "He did it! He opened the door!" Susie said, relieved. 

"That means he made it. All he needs to do is get back safely, and then things should be alright." Norman spoke. 

"Let's just hope things will be fine. Personally, I'm not sure. Not with that face on the wall that looks a lot like Sammy's mask did!" 

"Wally's right. It does look like his mask did." Jack observed. "Do you think he's going to come back?"

"God, I hope not. I've had enough of him to last for all eternity!" Sammy exclaimed. 

"But ya are him." Shawn pointed out.

"I know, and that's what makes it worse!"

"It's not really you, Sammy. It's an alternate version. Like, a different universe in a way. You aren't him. It's okay." Henry reassures him. 

"Thanks, Henry. That's making me feel at least a little better."

"No problem, Sammy."

Henry went down the hallway and came to a huge area. A sign read "Heavenly Toys." There was ink dripping down into what appeared to be a fountain. Bendy cutouts were everywhere, and so were huge plushies of Bendy and Boris. There were what appeared to be wooden planes hanging from the ceiling as well, and posters from each of their episodes were on the walls.

"Whoa." Joey spoke. "This place is huge."

"Wow. I don't remember any of this." Future Henry commented. He seemed as in awe as the employees watching it were.

"Heavenly toys! Do you think this is Alice's area?" Susie asked.

"It's highly possible." Norman answered.

"This definitely must have been Shawn's area. With all these plushies, his workstation isn't too far, I bet." Grant theorized.

"Could be. Dunno how I'd make those big ones though. They're huge!" Shawn said. "That would take weeks or maybe even months."

"I'm guessing Joey hired some more people to work here." Henry said.

"Yeah, I'm guessing that too." Joey agreed. 

"There has to be. There's no way one person could do this alone, even if it is Shawn, my tough demon fighting friend." Grant said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I'm tough and demon fightin,' and don't ya forget it!"

"We won't, Shawn." Sammy said with a smile. "We won't."

Future Henry looks around the area, the others talking about what they see and gasping at everything. This place was amazing. They almost forgot about the threat of doom and the demon while exploring, but then Future Henry started up the stairs, and they couldn't help but wonder if enemies would be lurking up ahead. It didn't seem like it, though. Inside the room were what seemed to be toy machines, and racks upon racks of toys. 

"This must be where Shawn works, then. It doesn't seem like that bad of a place. It needs more lighting though." Grant said. 

"It definitely needs that. It's kind of dark." Joey agreed.

"Hey, I just thought of something. If the place is overran with ink creatures and no-one is here, then how is the power still on?" Jack asked. "There shouldn't be any power if the place is abandoned." 

"He's right. There really shouldn't be. Not unless someone is paying the bills, right?" Sammy asked.

"Right. Someone has to be, but who?" Grant wondered.

"Joey maybe? He was the one that sent the letter." Henry said. "Maybe he's still alive somewhere." 

"Then if that's the case, then does that mean someone else is secretly Bendy?" Susie asked.

"If so, and if Joey knew everythin' about what happened inside, what if this is a trap?" Wally asked.

"Why would I want to trap Henry for though? He's always been there for me!" Joey protested.

"The letter said he's been gone for thirty years, right?" Norman asked.

"Yeah, I think it did." Jack answered. 

"Then what if he felt angry and betrayed by it? What if he felt Henry abandoned him, and this is his revenge?"

"Norman, I don't like what you're implying here." Joey frowned. 

"What if he kept Henry here so he can never leave again?!" Wally asked, eyes wide. 

"Wally, that isn't any better!" 

"What if he's wantin' ta turn Henry into a toon? That way he can never escape?" Shawn asked.

"Guys, quit it!" 

"Relax, Joey. That isn't you we're talking about."

"It's me from the future, Sammy. Technically it is! So what? I turn evil when I'm old?"

"I guess." Wally shrugged. 

"Well, that's comforting." 

"Don't worry. We can just send you to a nursing home or something. Somewhere with supervision." Grant suggested. 

"Why must you do this to me?" Joey asked. He turned to Henry. "Henry, they're bullying me."

"Okay, lay off of Joey, you guys. This isn't his fault." Everyone obeyed and quieted, leaving Joey alone. "Thanks. Now, let's continue with the projection."

Henry pushed play. His future self walked looked around the room and walked up to the shelves, spotting a door behind the plushies. "Why is there something always blocking the door?" Future Henry asked. "Gotta be a way through!"

"Even he sees how bogus and unfair it is!" Wally commented.

"It is unfair. Let him leave and be okay already!" Joey shouted at the projection, and then laughed. The others laughed too. Joey pretty much summed up what they were all thinking. 

"Wait, listen!" Susie said suddenly. The others quieted, and they could hear humming. A female voice humming. 

"Is that Alice's song? Lonely angel?" Jack asked. "It sure sounds like it!"

"Yeah, that's it! I'd recognise it from anywhere!" Sammy answered. 

"Oh my god, it's Alice!!!! She's here!!!! She's really here!" Susie exclaimed, excitement in her voice.

"Sounds like she's right through that door, too." Norman commented. 

"I'm so excited! I can't wait to see her!" 

"You'd jump right through the projection and shove past those shelves to find a way to the door, wouldn't you?" Joey asked with a laugh.

"You know I would!!!!" 

"We'll get there soon, Susie. Just hang in there!" Henry laughed. 

"I hope so!"

Future Henry stood, listening to the humming. He must be intrigued by it as well, Henry thought to himself. He knows he would be if he was actually there. No doubt his future self was too. 

"I bet that's a tape from Shawn?" Jack asked.

"Probably. If it is his station." Grant said.

"Must be from the future. I didn't record anythin' yet." Shawn spoke.

"The question is how to reach it. Hopefully future Henry has ideas, because I don't! I guess either my future self is smarter, or the architect who designed the place was. Who knows." Joey said.

It seemed Future Henry did indeed know, because he started to follow the wires back out of the room. He found a lever and flipped it, then and back to the toy machine. He started pulling the toys stuck in the gears out, and the gears started turning.

"Ah, I see. He had ta power the machine and unclog it. I bet that'll help 'im move the shelves." Shawn said.

"I bet so." Henry agreed. 

It did exactly that, allowing Future Henry to go to the tape. He pushed play, and as they expected, Shawn's voice was heard.

"I don't be seein' what the big deal is. So what if I went and painted some of those Bendy dolls with a crooked smile? That's sure no reason for Mr. Drew to be flyin' off the handle at me. And if he really wants to be so helpful, he could be tellin' me what I'm to be doin' with this warehouse I got full of that angel whatchamacallit. Not a scrap of that mess be a sellin'! Probably have to melt it all down to be rid of it all."

"The Alice merchandise wasn't selling? I wonder why. Everyone seems to love her." Susie said with a frown.

"I'm not sure either. She really seems to be a favorite for a lot of people." Sammy spoke.

"Hey, if it ain't sellin', we can just let you have it instead of melting it!" Wally said. 

"I'd gladly take it." 

"Well, if something like that does happen, you get first pick." Joey promised. 

"Thank you, Joey."

"While you're at it, ya better promise not ta fly off the handle at me for those crooked smiles. Paintin' plushies ain't easy work." 

"Alright, Shawn. I promise that I won't, and if I do, you can call me out."

"Oh, don't worry. I will, and I'll be going straight to Henry about it, too!"

Henry laughed. "I'll set him straight if he ever does, Shawn. You have my word."

"Good!"

"I wonder what that blob by the tape is, though." Jack spoke. It seemed he got his answer, because somehow, when Henry touched it, it changed shape. It changed from a Bendy plushie, to a Boris one, then to an Alice one, and then what appeared to be the ink machine. Future Henry left it alone after it turned into the ink machine, and stepped away from it.

Future Henry went to the toy machine's lever and turned it once more. The door was finally unblocked. Susie didn't say anything, but her excitement was clear. It was so much so that it was almost palpable. 

Future Henry stepped into the room. There were Alice cutouts and merchandise in the room, as well as a lot of TV's on the wall. There was a glass window that showed a room through it, and over the window was a sign that said "She's quite a gal!"

"She has to be here! She just has to be!" Susie exclaimed. 

"It sure seems like it." Jack agreed, smiling at her happiness. Henry stepped further into the room, and everyone's smiles faded as the room went dark, the power suddenly turning off.

"What is this?" Sammy asked.

"I...don't think I like this much!" Joey said, scooting closer to Henry. 

"I wanna get outta here!" Wally exclaimed.

"M-Maybe it's a prank? Alice did love to pull pranks." Susie said, but even she sounded unsure. 

The TV's turned on, Alice's face on each as she began to sing her theme song.

"I'm the cutest little angel, sent from above, and I know just how to sing.

I got a bright little halo, and I'm filled with love...

I'm Alice Angel!

I'm the hit of the party, I'm the belle of the ball, I'm the talk of every town.

Just one little dance, and I'll own your heart...

I'm Alice Angel!

I ain't no flapper, I'm a classy dish, and boy, can this girl sing."

As the song went on, a spotlight turned on, shining in the room. They could all feel something was going to happen, and they didn't think they would like it at all.

"This gal can grant your every wish…"

Suddenly, something or someone burst out, slamming into the window. It appeared to be Alice, but she looked wrong. Horribly wrong.

"I'M ALICE ANGEL!!!!" She screamed, and as as she broke the glass, all of the others screamed as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter can probably be called "Susie's rude awakening," as that's basically what she's going to get in the next chapter, as she sees that Alice is nothing like she was expecting. She's definitely going to be heartbroken. 
> 
> On another note, I'm considering breaching off of the canon route just a little. It's nothing too major. I'm just planning on them being able to go through both the angel and demon route so they can listen to the tapes in them both. Susie's tape in the angel route shows insight on what happened and what led her to becoming Alice Angel, and Joey's shows a bit about his character. Also, I may have Henry get the tommy gun later. I'm not sure. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading, and let me know what you think about my ideas and this chapter if you want!


End file.
